Big McIntosh/Gallery
Season one 20110401080731!Big Mac large.jpg|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big Macintosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack & Big Macintosh S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png|Dragonshy Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Swarm of the Century Big Macintosh Organization.png|Winter Wrap Up Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering 2.png|Fall Weather Friends YoungBigMacintosh.PNG|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two The Return of Harmony, Part 2 Macindog.png|Macindog..mutt..thing macincorn.png|He likes corn Macingroundhog.png|and he's a groundhog too Macinlick.png|*lick* Lesson Zero BigMacintosh1.png|"Eeyup." BigMacintosh2.png|Easy In... BigMacintosh3.png|... Easy Out. Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big Macintosh falls under the spell Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big Macintosh is chased by the CmC BigMacintosh4.png|Maybe Next Time, Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh Nope S2E3.png|"Nope." Ponies after the fight S02E03.png BigMacintosh5.png|Nopony's looking, right? BigMacintosh6.png|Big Macintosh really did love Smarty Pants. BigMacintosh7.png|Take Off! Time to run away! Luna Eclipsed BigMacintoshCostume s2e4.png|Big Macintosh in his costume. Sisterhooves Social Big Macintosh Cutie Mark Sparkles!!! S2E5-W5.png|Big Macintosh's cutie mark with original sparkles. BigMac-GrannySmith.png|Granny, you're doing it wrong. Big Macintosh ID.png|Big Macintosh Standing Big Macintosh Cutie mark no sparkles S2E5-W5.png|Big Macintosh's cutie mark clearly missing the sparkles. The Cutie Pox Apple Family S2E6.png Granny's_not_surprised_S02E06.png Big Macintosh eeyup S2E6-W6.png|"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh eenope S2E6-W6.png|"Eenope." Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Apple Family 4 S2E6.png Big Macintosh help hip S2E6-W6.png|Big Macintosh after helping Granny Smith with her charley horse. Family Appreciation Day AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh on the farm S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E12.png Big Macintosh sniffing air S2E12-W12.png|Big Macintosh sniffing the air. Big Macintosh cool serious look S2E12-W12.png|Having a cool serious expression. Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Big Macintosh wide open eyes S2E12-W12.png|Big Macintosh's eyes completely wide open. Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png Big Macintosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Big Macintosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png ExcitedS2E12.PNG The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise! Disappoint S02E14.png|Oh... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked.png Apple family2 S02E14.png Big Macintosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Big Macintosh in tears. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Applejack's back! Big Macintosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean Pony Pile! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AJ & Big Mac all out S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|"No deal!" Apple family shocked S2E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png Big Macintosh so what S2E15-W15.png|She'll be all right. 2x15 AppleFamilyHuddle.png 2x15 HuddleBigMac.png|...eeeeYUP. Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png Big Macintosh determined S2E15-W15.png|Big Macintosh determined to take on Flim and Flam. Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png|Warming up. Applebloom shocked S02E15.png|Holy Hays?! Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh racing S2E15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png|Jammy Big Mac. Hearts and Hooves Day Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Uh is somepony watching me? Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|Picnic Time! Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png|Purple Eyes!! Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png|He's your special somepony! Big Mac.PNG|Big Mac in love Chin rub.png Chin rub II.png CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Big Macintosh's eyes changing color. Nose rub.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee BigMac licking sundae S01E17.png Sundae spilled S01E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17-W17.png|Big Macintosh with his special somepony. Another nose rub S2E17.png Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17-W17.png|Why are you so far!? Applebloom pushing BigMac S01E17.png BigMac jump S01E17.png Big Macintosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Big Macintosh hopping around while Apple Bloom just hits the ground. Big Macintosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png|Eeyup. Big Macintosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG|They're getting married now!? Seems fair to me.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh wink S2E17.png|Wink, Wink Sharing a cherry.jpeg|I do declare.. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png|Big Mac working with Pinkie Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big Macintosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png Big Macintosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png Miscellaneous Big apple by fyre flye-d4axija.jpg|Big Macintosh's original design. Big_Macintosh_mystery pack_November_2011.jpg|November 2011 mystery pack CastleCreator BigMacintosh.png Bigmaccupcake.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Big Macintosh images Category:Season 2